Getaway Driver
Plot After a failed bank robbery, Carl Norton has to deal with getting the crew back on it's feet, while Gabriel has trouble with his family. Script Part 1 Outside it was a peaceful evening. A bit cloudy out, but overall nice. Inside the bank, 4 armed men held up the bank with handguns and shotguns. “I’M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN!” One of the men shouted. He was aiming his shotgun at the manager. “Ok-- ok I’ll do it!” The manager said, slowly beginning to walk down a hallway. He then got to the end of the hallway and took a left. There it was, the vault. “Open it.” The armed man said. Another one of the robbers came jogging up while the other two stayed in the lobby watching over the crowd. “Gabriel, is it open yet?” He said. “It SHOULD be open.” Gabriel looked toward the manager who was staring at the two armed men. The manager quickly turned around going back to opening the vault. Eventually the vault opened. Gabriel looked to the other armed man. “Mike, go back with Carter and Jamal. I should be fast.” Gabriel looked to the manager. “Take this piece of filth with you.” He added. Mike grabbed the manager, running off back into the lobby. Gabriel took the duffel bag off of his back. He began to fill all the loose money that was out into the bag. There was no time to pick locks. The duffel bag was full. Gabriel got up, moving back into the hallway to grab another bag from the lobby. As he went back out, he stopped. It all seemed to be quiet. No whimpering of the people, no cars outside. Then there was a sound. The sound of police sirens in the distance. Gabriel looked over to Mike, then to Carter and Jamal. “Oh, shit.” The four armed men began to panic, saying to get to the van, another saying to get more cash. Within seconds it felt that the sirens were a mile closer. As Gabriel rushed back toward the vault to grab the duffel bag he could hear the sound of the van honking outside, signaling it was time to go. “GABE, COME ON!” Jamal yelled from all the way in the lobby. Gabriel started down all of the loose cash he didn’t grab. He then turned around, rushing down the hallway. As Gabriel arrived in the lobby, 2 police cars pulled up. A middle aged woman jumped up, running for the exit. Out of the blank, Mike fired into the lady’s back, killing her. The crowd of people then began to scream and cry. “WHAT THE FUCK MIKE!?” Gabriel yelled. Mike didn’t respond. The 2 police cars turned into 4 within a couple minutes. Gabriel, Mike, Carter, and Jamal were all in cover. They knew that shit was going “I highly doubt it.” Mike said. More police cars showed up. “What’s the plan here guys? We shooting our way out?” Jamal asked. “If we can make our way out now, we’ll be able to get to Kevin in time… maybe.” Gabriel said. “Well fuck it then.” Mike said, standing up. He aimed his gun at a cop through the window. He opened fire. The glass shattered, sending screams out in the lobby. The police officers began to fire back. “GOD DAMMIT MIKE!” Gabriel yelled over the gun fire. Jamal and Carter popped out of cover, opening fire now too. Gabriel sighed, opening fire as well. Mike moved toward a better spot where the cops would most likely not hit him. He was able to get a hit on an officer, knocking him down. 4 more police cars arrived. These police officers took out their rifles. As carter sprinted across the lobby to cover, an assault rifle opened fire on him. Bullets zoomed past, shattering glass, hitting walls. Then a bullet hit Carter’s arm. Then his shoulder, his chest. The final and fatal shot hit his neck. Carter fell down in the middle of the lobby, fragments of his ribs shattering and flying everywhere. He held onto his neck as he choked on his own blood. The other 3 looked on at Carter in shock. “YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!” Mike yelled. He blasted his shotgun at the cops. He then reached for his handgun. He opened fire with that, hitting a cop straight in his head.to get real. “You think Kevin’s gonna stay and not drive off?” Carter asked. Civilians in the bank began to rush toward the main exit where no bullets were being fired at. “MIKE WE’VE GOTTA GO!” Gabriel yelled. Mike continued firing upon the cops, ignoring Gabriel. Gabe then looked at Jamal. “Come on.” Gabe said. Gabriel went around to the side of the lobby. He shot out a window, climbing out, Jamal followed. Just as they were gonna run off to the van, Mike came rushing over. “You didn’t think I was gonna stay behind now, did ya?” Mike said. Gabriel, Jamal, and Mike rushed down the alleyway onto another street. They looked down the street and the getaway van was still there. “I guess Kevin has some balls of steel.” Jamal said. The 3 men rushed down the street, eventually arriving at the van. “THEY’RE ESCAPING!” An officer yelled, who had followed the 3 men. In a matter of 20 seconds officers upon officers came around the corner, opening fire on the van. Gabriel jumped into the passenger seat to see the scared shitless 18 year old Kevin Parkerson. Mike quickly jumped into the back. Diving down. Jamal was the last to step into the van. As Jamal stepped in, he was immediately shot up all through his back, fragments of the bullets scattered around the van, almost hitting the men inside. Jamal’s corpse fell into the van, only his legs sticking out. Kevin didn’t move the van. “GO-- GO KEVIN, HE’S DEAD!” Gabriel yelled out. Kevin slammed his foot on the gas pedal. As he sped off, Jamal’s corpse fell out the back of the van. At this point in time the van has been completely shot to hell. It was a good thing the man behind this entire robbery installed bulletproof wheels. “WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE? WHERES CARTER?” Kevin yelled, scared. “Don’t worry about it.” Mike calmly said. As they were speeding off, behind them they could see police cars coming up in the distance. “Oh shit, shit, shit!” Kevin said. “Just calm the fuck down and drive, alright?” Mike responded. Kevin suddenly took a quick turn down an old road that was just filled with abandoned buildings. With no pedestrians or cars in the area, the police opened fire. The tail lights were destroyed, more bullets flew through the van, then a bullet went right through the back of the van and into the back of Kevin. Kevin didn’t react or yell is pain. “Guys-- guys I- I can’t move.” Kevin said. His hands were latched onto the steering wheel, but he wasn’t steering anymore. The van started to swerve. “Fuck, GABE GRAB THE WHEEL!” Mike yelled. Gabe reached over, grabbing onto the wheel. He turned it, trying to control the van. However, they hit a huge pothole in the road. The van bumped up and down, and gabe lost control of the steering wheel. The van swerved, hitting a pole and then flipping over 3 times. It all went black. Gabriel awoke inside the van, only seconds after the crash. He looked over to Mike, who was already trying to escape. Then he looked to Kevin. Kevin had been completed decapitated. Blood poured out from where his head used to be. Gabriel gagged, almost vomiting. Gabriel opened up the passenger side door, which was facing away from all the cops. Gabriel looked at Mike. “Mike-- get the fuck out!” Gabriel whisper yelled. Mike climbed up into the passenger seat and then out the same way Gabriel did. Gabriel looked down at Mike’s leg. A huge chunk of his ankle was torn out. You could see his flesh and bones. “Shh, just come on.” Gabriel said, putting his arm over him and beginning to walk away. As they got further away from the van, the police could now see them over the van, escaping. Mike and Gabriel were just a few meters away from an alleyway where they could duck into. Then and officer from back at the van yelled. “OPEN FIRE!” Gabriel let go of Mike. The officers began to light up the area, including Mike who had just tumbled to the floor. Bullets ripped through Mike’s chest, his stomach, legs, arms, his head. Gabriel just made it into the alleyway where he sprinted as fast as he could out of there. He made it onto a more open road where he sprinted across it and then into another cluster of warehouses and other buildings. The officers didn’t have a clue where he went. Part 2 The tv was on, volume high up. “And you couldn’t even get the money?” A man said, leaning onto a counter. Gabriel was sitting on a couch, looking at the tv. It was all over the news. 4 men dead, 1 wanted. “Boss, I-- 4 men-- 4 of US died today. And you care about the-- money?” Gabriel was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door. Gabriel and the other man looked toward the door. “Shit.” Gabriel said, quietly getting up to move. The man moved toward the door cautiously. He then opened the door. There were two older gentleman, probably early 50’s standing in front of the apartment door. “Carl, we heard what happened on the news.” One of the two men said, walking inside. “Jesus Christ guys, I thought the police were at my door.” Carl said. “Gabriel Cambridge, he here?” One of the men said. Gabriel stepped out behind a counter in the kitchen. “Who the hell are you people?” Gabe said. “Gabriel-- these are two of my best friends. Retired bank robbers.” Carl said. One of the men offered a handshake to Gabriel. Gabe shook his hand. “William Briggs.” He said. Gabriel shook the other mans hand. “Logan Holloway.” He said. “Our condolences to your friends.” Logan added. Gabriel looked down. “Yeah.” He quietly said. It went awkwardly quiet for a few seconds. "So!” William spoke up. William looked at Carl. “I assume that you’re going to need a new crew.” He said. “Well me and Gabe here are gonna lay low for a while, then we’ll get back.” Carl said. “Understandable.” William responded. Once again it went quiet. “I guess we’ll get going then.” Logan said. “Yeah, we’ll be in touch with you two once we have a crew.” William said before heading to the front door. “Ta ta.” Logan said before exiting. William exited right after him. Gabriel looked at Carl. Carl shrugged. The front door swung open inside a house. Gabriel stepped inside. “Gabriel!” An older woman came rushing over to hug Gabriel. “It’s so good to see you honey!” She said. Another older man came walking over. “So you must be Gabriel.” He said. “Yes - Yeah, I’m Gabriel.” Gabe offered a handshake. The man shook his hand. “Hey uh-- mom can I talk to you for a second?” Gabriel asked. “Yeah, do you wanna talk in the living room?” She responded. “Mhm..” “Well, I’ll go finish up dinner.” The man said, before walking off. “We can just talk here.” Gabe said. “Sure. What’s this about?” She said. “Why? What did dad do?” Gabriel responded. “W-- Gabe, we had this conversation already.” “I just - I don’t see why you had to divorce him. And this new guy? It’s like you just made up a lie about dad just so you could go fuck this guy.” “I--” “Just don’t even talk, mom. I’ve decided who I’m living with. And I think you know who.” Gabriel walked past his mother, heading upstairs. It was later the same night. Gabriel had finished an awkward dinner with his mother, Isabella, and her new boyfriend, Jacob Wilker. There was a knock at Gabriel’s door. Isabella opened the door, stepping in. “Gabriel?” She said. “What.” Gabe said, in an angered tone of voice. “I just wanted to apologize. I know how angry you are.” “Yeah, whatever it’s fine.” Gabriel’s things were already packed into several bags. Clothes, collections, childhood things. “So.. does your dad know your coming?” Isabella asked. “I called him already.” Gabe responded. Gabriel then got up off his bed. “I think I’m ready to go.” He picked up 2 bags and headed past Isabella and out the door. Isabella picked up a couple of his bags to help him. Carl layed out a map onto a table. He was in his apartment. “So, I’ll go over the plan one more time.” He said. Gabriel, Mike, Jamal, Carter, and Kevin were all standing around the table. “Kevin, you’ll be sitting here on 76th Avenue, a little less than a block away from the bank. You 4.” He pointed at the other men. “You’ll go in and get everyone down. 3 people watch the crowd, 1 person gets the cash. Get the manager to open the vault. Do NOT let anyone press the panic button. Once you get the cash, you can exit out the front door and head down the street to an alleyway. Cut through it and Kevin will be sitting where the alley comes out. We should be in and out in a matter of 10 minutes or less. Everyone got it?” Carl said. Everyone around the table looked at each other, nodding. “Alright, you guys will roll out in 5, should be pretty quiet.” Carl added. The men moved away from the table. “Oi, Kevin.” Gabriel said. “Y - Yeah..?” He said in an extremely nervous voice. Gabriel walked over. “Take a seat.” He said. Gabriel and Kevin sat down on the couch. “Nervous, huh?” Gabriel asked. “Yeah.. I mean it’s my first job, y’know.” Kevin responded. “Ah, we all had a first job at some point. I’m sure this’ll go fine.” “Well, I guess you’re right.” “That’s the spirit.” Gabriel smiled. It went quiet for a few seconds. “Hey, tell you what. After today, I’ll take you out for dinner. How bout it?” Gabriel asked. “Yeah, sure.” Kevin said. Gabe smiled. “You’re a good kid, Kevin.” “Thanks.” Gabriel got up. “We ready to go, boys?” Everyone shouted “Yeah!” It was all cheers and happiness. “I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Carl said. The 5 men put on their gear, grabbed their guns and headed out the door. “Yeah! Go Hawks!” A man shouted. Gabriel was sitting by his side, chugging a beer. “It’s great to be here watching the game with you, dad.” Gabriel said. “I’m telling you, the hawks are winning the stanley cup this year. It WILL happen.” Gabriel’s father said. “Your taking the words right out of my mouth.” Gabriel said. His father chuckled. The tv then went to a commercial. “Ah, damn.” Gabe’s father said. He went to pick up the remote to switch to the news. “--In which 2 officers, 1 civilian, and 4 suspects were killed. One of the suspects got away. This image here shows the suspect who got away.” There was a blurry image of Gabriel from the security camera inside the bank. “If anyone knows this man, or have anything that could lead to finding this man. Please tell your local authorities.” Gabriel and his father looked at each other. “That looks a lot like you, Gabe.” His father said. Gabriel looked back to the tv. “Yeah… yeah it sure does.” Cast * Gabriel Cambridge * Carl Norton * Isabella Cambridge * Jacob Wilker * Logan Holloway * William Briggs * Carter Wilson * Jamal Forbes * Mike Gibb * Kevin Parkerson * Paul Cooper Deaths * 1 Civillian * 2 Police Officers * Carter Wilson * Jamal Forbes * Kevin Parkerson * Mike Gibb